Sepertimu
by Auro Rain
Summary: Aku ingin anak lelakiku sepertimu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika ia tumbuh dalam musim semimu agar bisa memberikan musim seminya yang lain pada tunas-tunas baru. [KaiSoo - GS]


Aku ingin anak lelakiku sepertimu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika ia tumbuh dalam musim semimu agar bisa memberikan musim seminya yang lain pada tunas-tunas baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepertimu**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake from "Bukan Untuk Dibaca" by Destiani M. Deassy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah proses kelahiran yang panjang, Kyungsoo memandang takjub anak pertamanya sambil bergumam di samping suaminya yang melakukan hal serupa. Mengagumi sang bayi.

"Kulitnya gelap sepertimu." Ibu muda itu tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makhluk mungil dalam dekapannya.

Jongin, suami Kyungsoo turut tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyembunyikan rasa bahagia akan kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarganya.

"Bukankah sesuai keinginanmu? Kau bilang jika anak lelaki, kau ingin dia sepertiku." Jawabnya seraya menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya menelusuri pipi si mungil dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

* * *

Kyungjong. Bayi Kyungsoo telah memasuki akhir tahun pertama sejak kelahirannya. Perkembangannya sangat baik. Dia bahkan sudah pandai memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma...Appa..."

Lalu ia akan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari memamerkan giginya yang belum genap. Senyum yang menggemaskan.

"Ujong..." Yang dia maksud adalah Kyungjong.

Orang tua si bayi akan tertawa lantas meraih anak lelakinya. Si kecil selalu tertawa riang tatkala menerima ciuman di pipi yang membuatnya geli.

* * *

Kyungjong tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas.

Dia bisa dengan mudah mengasai matematika dasar bahkan ketika teman sebayanya belum mengerti apa itu angka. Kemampuan yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah yang juga jago matematika. Sekarang pun ayahnya sedang mengambil program doktoral di bidang matematika.

* * *

Ulang tahun kelima Kim Kyungjong. Kyungsoo sengaja mengundang sanak keluarga dan beberapa teman sekolah anaknya bersama orang tua mereka.

Semua berjalan dengan baik sampai Kyungjong merasa bosan dan menjadi agak mengesalkan. Ia mendatangi sang ibu kemudan menarik-narik tangan wanita itu untuk diajak bermain. Kyungsoo menolak anaknya secara halus sambil tersenyum. Menjelaskan bahwa ia harus menemani beberapa tamu yang hadir dan meminta Kyungjong untuk bermain dengan teman-tamannya saja.

Meski terlihat enggan, Kyungjong beringsut menjauh juga. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati sang ayah yang hanya duduk diam di salah satu sofa di tepi ruangan. Tanpa babibu, bocah itu langsung naik ke sofa dan hinggap di punggung ayahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua lelaki dalam keluarga kecilnya dari jauh. Jongin tampak terganggu dengan keberadaan Kyungjong di punggungnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang sewaktu meminta anaknya untuk turun.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu berang. Mungkin menganggap Kyungjong sudah sekolah dan terlalu besar untuk main kuda-kudaan atau karena banyak tamu dan pria itu kelelahan.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Semua yang hadir pun terkejut. Saat tiba-tiba Jongin menghempaskan Kyungjong dengan kasar hingga darah dagingnya menangis dengan keras.

Tangisan paling keras yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar dari anaknya. Ekspresi rasa terluka atas penolakan pertama sang ayah pada anaknya.

* * *

"Kau sudah minta maaf pada Kyungjong?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan segelas kopi di atas meja kerja suaminya.

Jongin bergeming, tampak tidak tertarik membicarakan masalah ini.

"Jongin, Kyungjong – "

Mulut Kyungsoo baru akan menguraikan keadaan anak mereka sebelum Jongin memotongnya buru-buru.

"Kita bicarakan lain kali saja. _Paper_-ku tidak akan selesai kalau kau terus menggangguku dengan pembicaraan remeh begini."

Kyungsoo bungkam. Nada dingin yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya. Jongin seperti orang lain. Lalu wanita itu memilih keluar ruangan.

Begitu pintu ruangan tertutup, mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok anak lelakinya yang memainkan mobil-mobilannya tanpa semangat.

Didekatinya Kyungjong, dibelainya kepala bulat itu penuh rasa sayang. Kyungjong mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang murung.

Kyungsoo hampir menangis dibuatnya.

Anaknya yang ceria itu menjelma menjadi makhluk murung, pendiam, dan penyendiri. Tak lagi suka bertanya ini itu. Bahkan menjadi sangat sensitif dan mudah marah.

Semuanya berubah. Salju mulai turun pada musim semi di tengah keluarganya.

* * *

Tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada keluarga kecil Kyungsoo. Tahun ke tahun hingga Kyungjong tumbuh dewasa. Pria gagah dan pandai nan pendiam itu sudah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang bayi laki-laki.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin lupa saat menantunya berseru padanya sambil tertawa-tawa lucu, "Lihat, Bu. Kulitnya gelap seperti Kyungjong Oppa."

Kyungjong menoleh kaku. Ada gurat malu dan tersinggung tergambar di wajahnya.

"Salahmu! Kamu sendiri 'kan yang ingin anak lelaki sepertiku?!" Kyungjong berteriak marah.

Menantunya menunduk takut, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandang nanar anak semata wayangnya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin melakukan kunjungan ke rumah anak dan menantunya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat cucu pertamanya menggeliat lucu dalam gendongan sang ayah, namun tak berapa lama bayi itu menangis keras.

Tiba-tiba Kyungjong berteriak marah pada istrinya, "Kenapa kau tidak memakaikannya diaper?!"

Dengan kasar disorongkannya bayi mungil itu. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jongin sendiri sibuk dengan koran yang dibacanya, tidak tergerak sedikit pun oleh suasana.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya lagi. Direbutnya korang di tangan Jongin.

"Dulu kau hempaskan Kyungjong di ulang tahunnya yang kelima, kau ingat? Ketika kuminta kau perbaiki, kau selalu bilang kau sibuk." Kyungsoo berujar pelan, air matanya sudah tumpah.

"Kau lihat anakmu tadi?! Kau lihat?! Dia tidak suka dipipisi! Dia asing dengan anaknya sendiri!" Kini Kyungsoo benar-benar berteriak pada suaminya.

Ia marah pada suaminya, pada anaknya, juga pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa merekatkan retakan dalam keluarganya sejak dulu.

Kyungjong yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung melihat ibunya bertingkah di luar kebiasaan. Pria itu tersentak tatkala sang ibu beralih menatapnya.

"Dan kau Kim Kyungjong. Bekas pipis anakmu masih bisa kau bersihkan, tapi apa kau bisa menggantikan saraf halus yang putus di kepalanya?"

Kyungjong tegak terdiam bagai karang tajam.

Kyungsoo memandangi dua lelaki yang dicintainya secara bergantian masih dengan linangan air mata. Digenggamnya tangan Jongin, meski kaku, ia bimbing sang suami untuk mendekat pada anak mereka yang belum beranjak barang semilimeter pun. Dibawanya tangan itu menyisir kepala Kyungjong yang bertahun-tahun tak merasakan sentuhan seorang ayah.

Dada Kyungjong berguncang menerima belaian.

Menghela napas panjang, berujarlah Kyungsoo di hadapan dua pria dewasa itu, "Lakukanlah ini demi setiap anak lelaki yang akan memberikan keturunan demi keturunan."

Kedua mata Kyungjong berkabut, pun demikian manik Jongin.

"Lakukan demi perubahan besar dalam keluarga kita. Tak akan pernah ada perdamaian selama anak laki-laki tidak diajarkan kasih sayang. Bukan hanya untuk menjadi jantan seperti yang kalian pahami."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya, dan merengkuh Kyungjong dengan lengannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin keturunan kita tumbuh dengan kegagahan tanpa perasaan."

Istri Kyungjong menyaksikan dari sudut ruangan. Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang berair lantas mendekap bayinya lebih erat. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang penuh dan tulus.

* * *

Kyungsoo meletakkan bayi Kyungjong dalam pelukan suaminya. "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai, Sayang," katanya memberi semangat. Di sampingnya, Kyungjong membelai kepala anaknya sambil tersenyum.

Dua pria dewasa itu belajar kembali. Mengulang titik awal hubungan ayah dan anak. Menggendong si mungil bersama, bergantian mengganti popok, dan sesekali tertawa berdua ketika pura-pura merancang masa depan si bayi, juga menceritakan kenangan masa kecil keduanya.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kyungjong. Musim semi kembali datang setelah sekian lama badai salju melingkupi keluarga mereka. Dan kini Kyungjong siap membawa musim semi pada keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Saya lagi nggak mood cinta-cintaan. Sekali-kali genre _family _boleh dong ya.

Secara nggak terduga ada malaikat yang membisiki saya sampai tergerak untuk nulis ulang cerita aslinya. Makna cerita ini dalem banget buat saya. Semoga reader juga bisa nemuin nilai yang bisa dipelajari.

Special thanks buat Myka Reien yang OC-nya boleh saya pinjem.

Saya tunggu review-nya ^^

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
